Maybe This Year
"Maybe This Year" is the 975th episode of Casualty and the 14th episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "Estranged" and followed by "Silence Speaks". This episode marked the first appearance of recepionist Jack Diamond played by Alistair Brammer. It was directed by Seán Gleeson and written by Jeff Povey. Synopsis Iain's driving the ambulance when it slips on some ice and falls on it's side. The woman in the back isn't fairing to well and Connie and Jacob take over. Florence has a fractured Elbow but after the ambulance slipped she has something embedded in her thigh. She tells them that she is emigrating to Australia this afternoon to be with her boyfriend but when she says he met him online Connie doesn’t believe he is genuine. However as the ambulance starts moving Connie has to cut down the embedded material so that they can move her to resus. In resus Connie works out she has a percardial effusion and Connie has to preform a procedure. Talking to Jacob she still doesn’t believe that Florence's boyfriend Brendan is genuine and Jacob bets her that he will turn up when they learn he is flying over. Florence doesn’t improve and she has no output, Jacob is determined to keep on going but after 20 minutes Connie has to call it. To make matters worse it doesn’t seem like her boyfriend was coming leaving them both feeling emotional. Later Brendan turns up and Connie has to deliver the bad news. She calls Jacob into her office and tells him that Brendan was real. As emotions run high Connie and Jacob end up sharing a kiss. Jack starts his first day on reception but Noel isn't to keen on him. He insists that the place isn't christmassy enough and bugs everyone about lights. He finally manages to get the ED reception all decked out with lights and then when he tries to turn them on they don't work until someone flicks them. A woman is admitted after she falls over whilst shopping. Robyn takes her through to cubicles and gets the head wound sorted but Cal sends her for an x-ray to rule out a fractured knee. When she mentions that she is having a family Christmas hoping that her son will come home Cal walks off. Cal later confirms that there isn't a fracture. Cal then answers the phone when Louise calls and the woman believes that is her Son. She goes to see him and believes it is her son but soon realise it isn't. Raz later has to break the bad news that her son in fact died and that he was his best friend. The woman breaks down but later leaves the ED. Cal follows her telling her that she will never get her son back but that she can help out his mate Raz by taking him in if only for Christmas and she agrees. Raz is admitted after he slips on the ice and a passer-by brought him in. He has been living on the streets. He is very cold and Ethan and Louise get him a warming blanket. He also has frostbite on his fingers meaning that Ethan needs to warm them too. Louise asks if he wants any family called and he says no saying that he has fallen out with them. She takes his phone and calls the number under mum but when Cal picks up the phone Louise is left confused. Cal's patient comes to see Raz but when she calls him Jerome, they are left wondering if it is true. He starts to have an allergic reaction and Ethan asks the 'mother' what it could be she says he isn't allergic to anything. Ethan chases Jerome's notes and when he asks about the epilepsy he soon realises that Raz isn't who he is saying he is. Raz soon admits that he isn't Jerome and that in fact he is his best mate. The 'mother' is still looking for her son and Raz has to tell her he died. Dixie is suspicious when she sees Olivia come in with her mother. She seems to have slipped and Ethan isn't concerned but Dixie isn't convinced. As her mother says she tripped up the stairs Dixie warns her to be more careful with Olivia.